


Heaven Isn’t Relative

by etherealllucrezia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anyways, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fuck your heteronormity, Fujoshis piss off thanks, M/M, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Pining, Running Away, So fluffy oh my god, big fluff, omegaverse but only ironically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealllucrezia/pseuds/etherealllucrezia
Summary: Prince Micodeus of Lucrezia is supposed to be marrying an alpha, Thane of Subio. However, he’s fallen in love with a servant of the castle, Iridia. The Queen will never approve. Not because Iridia's a servant, but because he’s an omega.





	1. Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the omegaverse since its always just a way for straight to heteronormalise m/m relationships and force them into the m/f dynamic. so suck my dick and take this fic!

Kisses concealed by shadows. I can’t wait, I think as I sneak into my boyfriend’s (Micodeus) room. I climb the green vines leading up to his bedroom and grip onto the window ledge. I throw myself up and tumble into his room. He was pacing in the middle of the room, while reading a book. Presumably a fantastical one. Dramatically, he drops the book to the ground and looks at me in horror.

“Oh no, what in the 7 kingdoms am I to do?  
A treacherous thief has now entered my room!  
I am in danger, lest I call my guards  
Can I stall with this game of charades?”

I tackle him, and he falls to the ground. He giggles and kisses my nose. I smile, and sit up, still on his chest. I sign ‘Idiot, you rehearse that line?’

“I might have. You’re late, you know. I could have thought you were an actual thief and stabbed you.”

I roll my eyes. ‘Sure.’

“You were careful, right Iridia? No one saw you climb up?”

‘I’m certain.’ I sign, nodding.

“Well, it’s not like it matters because tonight:” He raises his right hand, lying it flat, and moves his left hand in a downward motion under it. Escape. 

‘Now?!’ I was nervous.

“Now.” He said. “I’ve expressed my disdain for the man I’m meant to marry many times now to my mother. But she’s persistent and determined to make me marry him. The actual wedding is in a weeks time, but it’ll be too late by then. Tomorrow we must go. This arranged marriage is now a forced marriage. One I will not stand. I don’t love that alpha, Iridia. I love you.”

I roll onto the ground next to him, our legs entangled. We lie on our sides on the cold tiles of the floor. The fireplace roars and gives our skin a light orange tint, and the fire dances with the air and reflects off the floor. It bounces off of the golden chains encircling his body, purely there for royalty to flaunt their wealth. His deep brown eyes glow a hazel as they mix with the colours of the flames. Me and him have eyes as dark as eachother, but his skin is paler. He has dusty brown hair. Micodeus told me he was of Asian decent, when it was still around. I have jet black hair that curled with dark skin. It reminds me how we’re different in so many ways. Physically, class wise, personality wise. So different, and we love each other in so many ways. We’re both stupid, we’re both reckless, we’re both omegas, we’re both in love.

Even in this moment, I can’t help but wonder what he sees in me. He, an omega prince of a kingdom, is willing to throw away his life for another omega who is merely a servant for the castle. Am I really worth it? I want to say. I want to question him, but he knows what he wants. I don’t want to make him doubt that the way every one else in his life has. I know what I want. I want to get out of this place. Soon, I too will be married to an alpha, and that’s not what I want. I want to run away with Micodeus, live on a farm raising orphans who were abandoned or left alone by the cruel nature of mortality. Much like myself. I want to give others the chance Mico has given me. He gave me the courage to run away from this place. He gave me this love I have for him. He gave me his love and time. I will do the same, forever and always. I don’t have to. He constantly reminds me his love is unconditional, but so is mine. 

‘If you are sure. I will follow you anywhere. I can’t wait to run away with you.’ I sign with a bit of struggle, since we are lying down.

He cradles my face, his warm hands sooting my skin. ‘Me either.’ He signs back.

Love between omegas was forbidden, but that doesn’t matter to us. That is going to be forgotten soon. We’re going to run away from this kingdom and we’ll look back on it the way we look back on toys. Tomorrow, we elope to our future.


	2. Children Don’t Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less just a backstory chapter into his motivations.
> 
> Warning: Death of a child. Manipulation.

my mother  
Iridia taught me the significance of life, of empathy, but my mother taught me everything else. She taught me to survive in world that smiles at me with a blade under its tongue. 

I only remember one part of this story, the rest I had been told by someone else. She found me as a toddler. I was born into a small village by peasants. My family were thrilled to have me. Omegas were rare. They could be paid to have an alpha marry me. This was good financially for peasants. I’m certain that from the moment of birth, my body was electric. I cast lightning and subsequently fire onto my parents homes. I probably had electric sparking from my finger tips too. Whem my parents realised this, I was a toddler. They thought I was a child-witch. That I was cursed. My mother told me the only reason my parents were sad to get rid of me was because I was an omega whom they could sell off.

I remember being sat up on that guillotine. This part of my childhood was not one of the many lies my mother had fed me. I’m an adult now. I can separate the true from the false. I know what are lies, this isn’t. I don’t know if the selling-me-off thing is true, but it’s likely. I remember them telling me to get up on that stand. Smiling at me, assuring me. I was a toddler, but I was not stupid. I had seen executions. I knew what was going to happen. I remember the confusion and hurt. I was a child. In my anger, I screamed and cried. Grey clouds overhead began to curl around the sky above. Then, a great lightning bolt erupted into my very position. I felt my body become empowered, I was lightning, I had this energy that I could do nothing with. I was helpless.

But then, I remember a pitch black stead. It shimmered in the sunset as an iridescent purple. It was going to be the last thing I saw, and I was fine with that. This contentment with death could not be a faked memory. It was real. Then, I remember voices, and then I remember being taken away in a cart behind that horse. 

It turns out, my mother had been riding into the kingdom Subio, but saw the lightning and approached it. She questioned the villagers, took me, and called for the erasure of everyone in that village. The rumours of the child-witch were gone, and she declared she had adopted a son.

I suppose I am grateful she took me from the family that would willingly kill me. She saved my life, but at what cost? Why did she need to erase those other villagers? I’ll never know if it was an act of boasting, or anger, or she was ‘cleansing’ the land. I don’t understand my mother. The things she does is cruel, yet so benevolent. She is violent, yet so caring. 

She raised me into murder, into execution. I killed petty thieves and rebellion members. Soon, people, rather than fear, marvelled at my powers the way they did at my mother’s. I am a god to them, but everyone wants my position. The alpha thanes wanted my hand in marriage.

I was raised into murder. It never bothered me. It was strange, to be an omega with little empathy. I suppose it was because I was told these people were below us. They didn’t feel the way we did. They didn’t care the way we did. That’s why, when I was presented with a Princess, I was confused. I was supposed to treat her with grace even though she wasn’t of our family. She was about three years my elder. She had black curly hair, and yet these soft blue eyes. She always seemed distant, distracted, devastated. As if she yearned for something. Her demeanour was always stoic, save for the constant sadness and occasional smile. She was kind to me though. Other than my mother and father, she was the only family member to me. She sort of took on a mentoring role. My mother allowed me to be friends with her on the basis that she too was an omega. We talked, read books together. She showed me how to fish, how to shoot a bow, how to pick a lock. She was more mischievous than I had expected. 

I enjoyed my time with her. Every time her family visited our kingdom I was excited. I understood now that because she too was royalty, she felt like we did. She had emotions like we did. I thought this was the reason I cared for her.

So I was confused as to why my mother wanted me to erase her. In fact, I detested the idea. But my mother had never been wrong. She said it would better the kingdom, and I believed her. I took the princess down to the library, as we often did. I meant to knock her unconscious, but in my nerves and distressed, I killed her.

Her eyes said betrayal. Her eyes begged for answers. She cried out. It was loud. It was a cry that surely spread out across all seven kingdoms. I was scared. She fell to the ground. She didn’t get up. I fell to my knees at her carcass. Then, I was crying. A great sound came from the sky. Thunder screeched from the heavens as I looked at my own hands in resentment. I screamed. I wailed like the child that I was. I clutched my arm as I tried to rid myself of a heart. I was lost. In that moment, I realised I had empathy. I realised I had regrets. I realised I no longer trusted my mother’s judgement. I realised I was alone.

My mother came running down, looking very concerned at my sobbing. She rubbed my back, and probably tried to tell me she was proud of me. But I couldn’t hear her over the sound of my reality shattering. I had killed the closest thing I had to a sister, because my mother had told me so. After the princess’s death, we left her in the dungeon for a while. For three months I mourned her every night. My mother tried to comfort me every time. She tried to bribe me. She tried to punish me. None of it worked. I felt myself become closed off emotionally. I lost trust in everything, everyone.

The same day of her death, every kingdom was flooded. Lakes and rivers spilled into the lands and sky seemed to weep. Farmers were helpless as the countries starved. After a week, my mother ordered the body of the princess to be delivered to the palace. The royal family of Old Lucrezia were worried half dead about the disappearance of their princess. Suspicion was placed upon our family (currently Veloa) until the body was delivered in secret to the doorstep of the palace. People assumed she had died in Old Lucrezia. Once news broke out she was dead, the whole kingdom mourned. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was devastated. We visited once to give our condolences. Every face was sullen. Everyone seemed to be in agony. They cried, and I saw her face in theirs. It was as if they were feeling her pain. It wasn’t just the famine. I know it. I had to run from the palace to throw up in the garden’s bushes. 

After that, the Queen died of grief and the king went missing. Half of the kingdom starved, and the kingdom fell. In their ‘honour’ my mother named our kingdom after theirs. I caused the downfall of an entire kingdom. When I killed the princess, I did more than just take her life. I took the lives of many. I believe the princess had powers like me. She just had no time for them to manifest, and the trauma of dying brought them out. She accidentally caused a wave of despair to flood her people and water of the land to flood their crops.

My mother knew I loved the princess, yet she told me to anyways. I wonder why she did it? Did she not predict it would turn me against her? 

Perhaps she thought it was a double edged sword. I would despise her or become hardened. Both have become true. I’ve pretended to respect and be loyal to her for years. I was a child, and she made me do unspeakable things. I will never forgive her for that. I will never forgive her for taking advantage of the power I had, power which I was unsure of how to use. I trusted her, and she took that trust and drove it into the ground. She’s always been a disgusting megalomaniac. Now, I’m the one who’s going to win. I’m going to leave her behind, for better or for worse.

She taught me what she knew about betrayal, but better. See, she’s good at spotting knife in one’s belt, but I’m better at hiding it.

I have never betrayed her, but she has always betrayed me. 

That was her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It approaches.

**Author's Note:**

> homos and trans and bis and pans if yall are reading this ily are you’re valid no matter what the rest of the world may say


End file.
